A New Blending of Minds
by Obsidius
Summary: B:VSSG1 crossover: A member of the Buffy team will become a Tok'ra. Deep dark Secrets will be revealed. Alliances will be made. Enemies will appear, new enemies but old as well. Enjoy. EVIL GRIN
1. Chapter 1: Leaving for the stars

Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire and SG1 are not mine and all characters are owned by their respective creators unless otherwise stated. 

This is my first fan fiction so feel free to Read and Review. Hope you Enjoy it.

He stood on the observation deck below the bridge of the ship and looked out. What he saw took his breath away.

Laid out before was a vista of stars that seemed never ending A star here and there twinkled with a pale blue or red light. Some Even green. He was amazed at the brilliance that shone from stars so far away.

He took a deep breath and let his gaze drift to the far right where a star shone much brighter than all the others. It was still some distance away but much much closer than the rest. He knew that around this star whirled his home. His earth. It felt strange yet exciting to be out here among the stars staring back at an ever receding sun and earth.

His mind wondered to friends he may not see again. Family that would miss him. And enemies that would find others to torment in his absence. Sighing one last time he looked away and allowed one tear to fall before wiping it away as slid down his cheek.

He turned as he heard the door behind him open. "Excuse me sir. If you would like I can show you your room now. I know you never been on a ship like this and we don't want you to get lost." Stated the young man that walked through the just opened door.

This man appeared to be in his early to mid twenties and was wearing a green military uniform with several patches on each arm. One patch looked like a pyramid with a sun over it on a blue background.

The man who had turned his attention to this young man in military uniform spoke as his eyes flashed "Yes we are ready to accompany you to our newly appointed room. You must forgive my host he has not been away from his home world before and this is all very new to him. He is homesick. As he would state , after you my good man."

After a five min walk they found themselves in front of a golden door. With practiced touch the young man who had led him there reached out and punched in a code and the door opened with a whoosh.

He turned around and handed the new resident of the room a card "This has the code for the door and all other information you will need , even has a map on the backside to help you get around the ship to the key locations, like the mess hall. Thats a cafeteria to you."

The man that had been following him turn to him accepted the card with a nod and thanked him as he entered "Thank you my good man. You have done well." With this the door closed behind him.

With a sigh he walked to a wall and pressed a stud there. With a slight hissing of air a panel in the wall slid back to reveal a mirror of polished metal.

He stood looking into this mirror. Staring back at him was an older man with thin lips slightly wrinkled face with a serious look that was only enhanced by his round framed glassed that perched on his nose waiting to be taken off and polished.

His hairline was receding slightly and there was a touch of grey here and there. He wore a grey tweed jacket with a white shirt collar peaking out the top of a dark grey vest and a tie underneath. The tie was black with white dots. It had been a gift from one his girls when he had said goodbye.

'Well she wasn't really my girl was she. At least not by birth but she was the closest thing I had to a daughter I would ever have' he thought to himself with a rye smile.

With a deep breath he said aloud "Ahh Rupert what have you gotten yourself into?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire and SG1 are not mine and all characters are owned by their respective creators unless otherwise stated.

Ok Sorry I haven't posted more been rather busy with life and such. But I'm going to start doing more chapters typing them straight in as chapters. I've found if I try to type and save and go back I forget about them or get to busy to post it.

This takes place before Giles becomes a Tok'ra. Or even knows about them.

So here goes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giles stood watch at the edge of the graveyard listening to the clang of metal on metal. It appeared that the vampire that Buffy was currently fighting actually knew how to use a sword. This worried Giles but not to much as he had taught Buffy all he knew and even had her train with some other swordsmen that he knew.

From farther within the graveyard deep within the darkness red eyes watches as the blond girl fought the sword wielding vampire. He studied her and waited. He would not attack at this time, he needed more time to find out her weaknesses. And to exploit those weaknesses. He was patient. he would wait.

Buffy fainted to the left and brought her sword back around in a low swing which of course was blocked. With her free hand Buffy brought to bare a stake she had hidden in the small of her back, to her surprise this too was block by a dagger. She had not seen this dagger but did not worry. She would win this fight like all the other fights she had been in.

But she had to admit to herself this was a workout. Which she needed. She relished the clang of the metal, the heat of the moment. The unbridled strength and rage that was released. She needed to release some stress. With a yell that would have woken the dead, or in this case undead, Buffy brought the stake around again but this time it was a feint she bright her sword around and through the neck of the vampire. He looked Mildly surprised right before he became dust and blew away. The sword he had been holding dropped to the ground.

Giles started towards the edge of the graveyard just as Buffy emerged holding two swords and grinning. "Hey Giles not worried about me are you?" She asked still grinning.

"Of course not Buffy, I knew you had things well in hand. I was just about to come into to see if you needed any help... um cleaning up." Giles said sheepishly "So you are done here?"

"Yeah Giles I'm done and I'm tired. That was one hell of a workout. I needed it." Buffy said handing Giles both swords.

Giles took the swords and nodded. He followed Buffy out of the graveyard towards her home.

From the edge of the graveyard the eyes that had been watching continued to watch from a distance. He nodded to himself in satisfaction. "It appears Mr. Giles had taught the slayer well." he thought to himself. He continued to watch as they walked out of sight. He turned and walked back into the graveyard.

Daniel Jackson studied the pictures before him and rubbed his temples. He was stumped. In the picture was a wall filled with ancient writings. He had seen this language somewhere before. It resembled Go'uld but at the same time had elements of other languages as well. Persian, Egyptian, and strangely enough early Brazilian or what appeared to be to his practiced eye.

Several hours later Daniel Jackson stood up with a shout , almost turning over his coffee that Sam had brought to him 20 minutes before. He Rushed out of his office and down the hall. Taking the Elevator he went to find the SG-1 Team.

He Found them in the cafeteria eating dinner. He rushed over to the group and slapped down the photo in front of them and said "Do you know what this is? do you?" he said excitedly.

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked the photo and looked and Daniel "Daniel you know I can't read that strange writing thats your department, remember?"

"Yeah yeah Jack I know but please bare with me here." Daniel answered while turning the photo so Samantha Carter and Teal'c could see.

Teal'c Look at the photo and with a neutral look on his face spoke slowly "It appears to be some ancient writing Daniel Jackson"

"Yes Teal'c you are correct but it's just not ANY ancient writing. It's post Go'uld leaving. It's AFTER they left. Do you understand what this means?" Daniel Continued not waiting for an answer "This means there where Go'uld here AFTER they where kicked off earth. Yes yes I know what you're going to say. We Know that already but what you don't know is is... are you ready for this? This is Tok'ra. There where Tok'ra here!!!"

Teal'c Raised an eyebrow and looked back at the photograph. "Yes Daniel Jackson there probley where but they may not be here any longer." he stated as he looked back at the excited doctor.

"Yes But what you don't know is this." Daniel Stated and slapped down another photograph. This one of a Wall that appeared more modern with strange markings on it. "I compared these two languages and they match. This photo is from the British history archives. From the early 1900's. This word here " he pointed to a word at the top of the wall "is the word Watcher, or Guardian. I'm not sure which. Either way this proves at the Tok'ra are still here. And are active."

This bit of information got the teams attention and they paid more attention to Dr. Jackson as he continued.

"Now, I did some more digging and called some contacts of mine. And I found out that these watches are still active but in secret. I could not find much information about them. But I Do know they are based in Britain but they do have some operatives here in America. I'm still trying to find out where."

Col. O'Neill hmmed "Well Daniel let me contact some of my contacts and see what I can find. If it's on American soil I can probley find out about it."

Daniel Jackson nodded and sat down.

Samantha Carter got up and returned with a trey of food for Daniel. "Here Daniel eat something. You look like could use it."

"Thanks sam. I do need it." Daniel replied as he began to eat with abandon.

Jack O'Neill Smiled to himself as he watched Daniel Tear into his meal. "ok Folks I'm going to go make some calls and see what I can find out about these Watchers. I'll see you later." with this said Col. Jack O'Neill stood up and walked out of the room to make those calls leaving Teal'c And his second carter to watch over Daniel and make sure he didn't choke himself eating to fast.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok thats it for this chapter. Please Read and Review. edited and spelling corrected  
Names Teal'C and O'Neill corrected per a mods order. Enjoy 


	3. Chapter 3: Mysteries Abound

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sg-1 or Buffy the vampire slayer characters.

Also sorry I have updated in a while. Real world has taken over but I will try to update more often.

Ok now onto the story. Enjoy.

Rupert Giles unlocked his door and walked into his modestly decorated home. As he did so he looked down and found a letter had been pushed underneath his door. He Frowned and picked it up and started towards the bathroom for a much needed shower. As he looked down at the envelope he stopped. He frowned and sighed.

In the upper right corner where the stamp should be was a symbol. He recognized that symbol, it was the watchers council symbol. There was only one other word on the envelope "Giles". In Bold Text. This told him that the letter was urgent. That it had been delivered in the manner that it had been told him it was urgent as well.

Deciding the shower could wait he walked to his couch and took a seat. Picking up the letter opener he opened the envelope slowly not wishing to disturb the contents. He placed the letter opener back on the table and withdrew the neatly folded page contained within the letter and began to read.

To: Rupert Giles

From: The Board of Executives

Let it be known on this day you have been notified to expect a special representative that is to be given full cooperation and respect due him. He will explain his position within our company upon his arrival. He is to be treated as if one of this board where there instead of him. His purpose for being there will become clear upon his arrival.

He carries further instructions on his person that will be given to you soon after his arrival. Please be aware this representative of our company only makes trips on dire need only and this is such a time. Prepare your employees for his arrival and express upon them the need to be respect full and to cooperate fully with any and all requests.

He will arrive within two days of this letter being received by private vehicle acquired locally. This is is being done as to not stand out from any other residence of your area.

Sincerely,

The Board of Executives.

Giles sighed and set the letter down on the table and just stared at it and pondered it's meaning. 'This is strange the council has never sent anyone here before. And why be so cryptic about it? This is not like them at all. Very unusual to say the least. I'll inform Buffy and the other tomorrow after I've had a shower and good nights rest. Because God only knows when I might be able to do so in peace again' Giles thought to himself.

Giles then stood up and walked to his private bedroom in preparation for a much needed relaxing soak.

Willow Rosenberg sat up with a start and looked around her room. She found no one there but it still felt like someone was watching her.

Chanting a simple night sight spell she once again peer around her room and still found nothing. She hmmed to herself and lay back down ready for anything that might happen.

Meanwhile across town a late 80's model four door ford slowly made it's way into town towards the local motel. Stopping and cutting the motor off the single occupant opened the door and stepped out. He was unremarkable. Average height of five foot eight. Neatly cut hair. And wearing a simple business suit.

He walked to the front desk and paid for a single room for the night. Taking his keys from the desk clerk he walked to his room and inserted the key into the door. Opening the door he walked in slowly inspecting the room as he did so. Not finding anything out of place that he could see he closed the door and set down the briefcase that he had been until this point carrying in his left hand.

Reaching over he picked up the receiver to the single phone in the room and ran his credit card through the reader attached to the phone base and dialed a long string of numbers.

"I have arrived ahead of schedule and will observe Rupert Giles and his charges before making contact." He spoke into the receiver once someone had answered his call. "Yes, Understood. I will not make contact until I am sure it is safe to do so. I will call again once that has been done."

With this said he returned the handset to it's cradle and laid back on the bed to contemplate his next move.

While this mystery man was making his call a group of vampires where stalking their prey.

But this was not any prey to be chased and caught. This smallish man was running just far enough into a dark alley so he could insure that the predates that was at this moment chasing him did not have a chance to escape.

He reached the end of the dead end alley and stopped. As he turned he saw the vampires that had been chasing him up to this point stopped five feet away and begin laughing. "No where to run human, you are about to become a midnight snack. DIG in boys!!!" the leader shout and his underlings began to move.

The man before them was about medium height and build. He was wearing a pair of dark black jean, black shoes and a black shirt. On his head was an old style cowboy hat fit snuggle onto his head. His head came up and he looked at the charging vampires and smiled. At this moment his eyes flashed gold and he swung into action.

With a power full right hook he took off the head of the first vampire in reach and he became dust in the wind. This brought the others up short. And sealed their doom.

The golden eyed man before them dressed in black pulled a sword from underneath his shirt and began to swing. Never missing, never wavering until all of the vampire save the leader where dust.

He turned to the leader who by this time stood trembling to shocked and to scared to move or even run. "Bow before your God, weakling BOW before SHEZMU the destroyer of the damned. Bow now and be swiftly destroyed or linger on forever in pain!!" the man in black said in a metallic tone that was like nothing the vampire had ever heard.

The vampire was so shocked at this that he fell backwards and lay before Shezmu. He looked up at this being who was not human or vampire and watched the black come down. With one swing he cleaved the vampire before him down the middle. He savored the look on the vampires face an instant before he to became dust and blew away.

From atop a nearby building a vampire leaped away to tell his master of the new predator that had arrived in town.

Cont.

The questions raised in this chapter are.

1.Who is this special agent sent by the council?

2.Who is watching willow and why?

3.Who is this Shezmu destroyer of the damned. What kind of Goa'uld is he.

In the Chapters these answers will be given and more. So stay tuned. More to come.

Read and Review and even give some suggestions. I'm always open to suggestions.

Thanks. 


End file.
